So much more than second best
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Angelina is in love with her best friend, Fred. But he's a player. Angelina soon finds out that Lee is so much more than second best. Fluffy-ish. Review!


**Disclaimer – I don't own any of these characters. They belong to JK Rowling.**

Angelina sat alone on the window seat of the common room. Staring expressionlessly at drops of rain running down the window. Outside, she could see Alicia with her boyfriend, George. Angelina loved Alicia to pieces, they were best friends after all, and she thought George was perfect for her. But since they'd started officially dating, Angelina had felt a little bit left out, and forgotten. Alicia spent most of her time with George, and the only time Angelina saw Alicia, was either during meals, or in quidditch practice. They had both taken completely different NEWTS, and between the chaos of classes, homework, and Oliver's quidditch practice 5 times a week, they barely saw each other. It didn't help that any spare time Alicia had on weekends was spent with George, either sneaking into Hogsmeade or disappearing for hours on end, without a trace. Angelina felt a pain in her stomach, as she watched the couple kiss in the rain. She wanted that, exactly that. A hysterical, bubbly, red headed Weasley twin. Or to be more precise, Fred Weasley.

She wanted that, she wanted him. She wanted him so badly. She wanted to be kissed in the rain and be told by Fred that he loved her back. She wanted his complete attention, and affection. But he was so oblivious to all the hints she dropped. They were best friends and told each other everything, but she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Angelina knew that she didn't want the heartbreak that was surely happen. Fred was a player and everyone knew it. But no one knew it better than Angelina. She watched him get a new girlfriend every week, just someone to snog until someone better came along. Always a bimbo with no brains, and a face covered in foundation. He used to be different, a sweet guy who liked a girl for who she was, and not what she looked or kissed like. But, he grew up, and Angelina was still in love with the old Fred.

Angelina turned back to the scene outside the window. Alicia and George were dancing around in the rain with an umbrella, messing around and laughing. Pure happiness was etched onto both of their faces, and George was trying to catch rain on his tongue. Angelina couldn't bear the sight any longer, and she got up quickly and left the common room, through the portrait hole. She hadn't decided where she was going, and she found herself walking aimlessly towards the owlery. It was a strange habit of Angelina's. Whenever she felt upset, lonely or angry, she'd go to the owlery. She didn't quite understand why.

Perhaps, because her thoughts would easily be drowned out, by the hoots of various owls. Perhaps it was because, she could scream as loudly as she wanted from the window, and her words would be snatched away by the wind, before anyone could hear them. Or maybe it was because, occasionally, a brave owl would swoop down off its perch and sit quite happily on her shoulder. Where she would then confess all to her feathery little friend, and it would never tell anyone. It could even be the fact that, people rarely visited the owls in the late evenings, and she would be less likely to be disturbed.

On her way back, she met Lee Jordan on the stairway.

'Hey Angelina' Lee smiled.

'Oh, hi Lee' Angelina replied glumly.

'Are you okay? Lee asked looking concerned.

'Yeah, fine' Angeline faked a smile. 'Just a little tired, that's all.'

'Something obviously is.' Lee replied. 'Come on, tell me.' He coaxed.

'That's not important' she sighed.

'It must be if your upset, tell me about it' Lee smiled.

'Fine.' Angelina nodded, giving in. Secretly she wanted to unload all of her problems onto someone. A problem shared is a problem halved.

'Great' Lee grinned again, pulling her along the corridor. Angelina stood in front of the blank wall that concealed the room of requirement, while Lee paced back and forth three times.

'After you' Lee grinned pulling the door open for Angelina.

Angelina didn't know what to expect as she walked through the door. But she was really surprised to find the perfect room, a soft sofa, a warm fire and a big squishy armchair.

'Like it?' Lee asked.

'I love it!' Angelina laughed.

'Well you get first pick of the chairs, so which one do you want?'

'I'll sit on the sofa' She smiled.

'Cool, I guess I get the squishy chair then!' Lee grinned pulling out 2 cauldron cakes and 2 bottles of butterbeer out of his bag.

'Where'd you get them?' Angelina asked, rather confused.

'I stole them from the kitchens.' He smirked.

'But, I thought...' Angelina began, but Lee cut her off.

'Stop changing the subject. What's the problem Ange?'

'Boys...' She paused. 'Well one boy in particular' Angelina sighed.

'Oh, and who would that be?' Lee asked with his eyebrows raised.

'Fred Weasley' Angelina almost whispered. She'd never admitted it before not even to Alicia.

'Oh, go on' Lee replied looking concerned.

'Well I've liked him for a long time, but he doesn't notice me, and he's such a man slut and it would only end in heartbreak.'

'Your right Fred is defiantly a player. '

I've tried moving on, but I just haven't found anyone worth moving onto. Every guy is either only interested in snogging or already has a girlfriend.'

Lee coughed.

'Except you' Angelina laughed. She had never thought about Lee in that way but now she was starting too. He was good looking, kind, caring, sweet, generous, smart and funny. What more could she want? Angelina had always thought of Lee as second best, but her views were quickly changing.

'Then why not give me a chance?' Lee asked, getting up and moving towards her. He was so close she could smell his cologne, and see the flecked brown colours in his light green eyes.

'Why not?' Angelina whispered as Lee pulled her up closer to him. Her heart was beating quickly and her stomach was doing somersaults. Lee wrapped his arms around Angelina's waist and leant in and kissed her. Angelina threw her arms around Lee's neck and kissed him more passionately. They broke apart panting and both grinning. Angelina silently wondered, why had she never even considered dating Lee? Sometimes all you need is a good old butterbeer to realise who your heart really belongs to. Lee was so much more than second best.


End file.
